Incubus
by agidoidoi3
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka, the class player, seems to have a lot on his mind lately... including a certain painter... And why is he so eager to go home after school each day? Lemons - M starting on chapter four - KibaSai - Yaoi - Masterbation - Graphic - CUTE! 3
1. I

AN: This story started out as an RP between myself and my friend on tumblr! It will stay in the current format, but we hope that you like it!

* * *

Wandering the halls, only moments before his 6th block exam, Kiba excitedly runs to Asuma's classroom. Trying to beat the clock, the brunette whips around the corner and slides into the classroom, eyes searching for his target — Sai.

He spots the boy, sitting solemnly in the corner of the room, face shoved intently into his computer screen. He typed slowly, but with poise (unlike Kiba, who typed like a maniac, erasing errors every few words).

Kiba rushed to Sai's side and placed his hand firmly on the back of the dark haired boys' neck. "Yo! What's will all of these anon's asking questions about us!" He smiled at the boys' reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Sai visibly stiffened, but Kiba hadn't seemed to notice it. The black haired boy really hadn't been prepared for Kiba to just show up to his class. His eyes flicked nervously to the electronic clock on the wall. Glaring red numbers told him he had about three minutes of what could possibly turn out to be torture.

Sai could feel his heart beat heavily in his chest. "I guess some people seem to think we'd be a good couple, is all." He replied carefully. For some reason he feared what might happen next. How did Kiba even feel about how all these people were talking about them anyway? He certainly hadn't said anything too specific to work from. And it was that fear that something might go wrong in yet another simple social situation that threw him off. Not to mention the fact his erratic heartbeat almost drowned every other noise out.


	2. II

Unaware of Sai's apparent uncomfortable state, Kiba kept his hold on the boys neck. The mild contact with Sai made him feel hesitant to touch him, but another desire kept his hand in place.

Leaning closely to Sai's level, his lips only centimetres away from his left ear, Kiba stared at his friends' computer screen. Then, finally lifting his hand from his neck, he reached around Sai's right arm, almost embracing the small figure in front of him, he began to fiddle with his laptop touch pad.

"Yeah, apparently! Who knew that people would actually ship us together! Ha ha!" Continually toying with Sai's computer, Kiba pulled up several anonymous messages pertaining to their relationship and re-read them silently. After a chuckle, he turned to look a Sai, their cheek's brushed together from the sudden turn. Kiba's eyes met with the second boy, and Sai could hear short breaths coming from Kiba's mouth; his breathing resembled that of an excited dog.

After Kiba realized the short distance between them, he pulled away to gain a better view of the boy in front of him…

* * *

Sai stared in shock. They just looked at each other, wondering what was going on in the others mind. What was going on? No. A more fitting question was 'What was he thinking?'. Sure, Sai knew what he was feeling. Since Kiba had been interacting with him more, a soft fondness had grown in Sai's chest. He didn't feel that for any of his other friends.

But Kiba… There was no telling what he was thinking. There was still two minutes left but it felt like an eternity. The two were silent. The class around them still buzzed with other student's laughter and conversations. No one noticed them. And everyone else just became background noise in Kiba and Sai's little bubble.


	3. III

Kiba simply stood there, staring at his friend. He didn't know what his body was doing, the quickening heart rate, and the light dew forming under is bangs. All he knew was that he was confused, and had an exam in a minute and a half.

He had never felt this way for a person, let alone a boy, and he sure wasn't going to stay around for the situation to get even more awkward. Kiba turned away from Sai, giving a quick gesture upon his exit, and exited the room.

Although it seemed over, on his walk back to his classroom, he turned back to look at the room. He felt almost as if Sai would be waiting for him, ready to embrace him for the longest moment, making him late for any moment to come. He imagined it, Sai's dark hair pressed against his neck, the warmth causing is senses to flare into a blaze. His whole body begins to burn, and Sai lifts his head. Kiba leans down to kiss the boy, noses just barely touching, until they are interrupted by a loud buzzing noise.

Kiba snaps back to reality to notice that he has just missed the bell - and is missing his exam. Tearing his eyes from the classroom door from before, he runs back to his classroom - eyes fixated on his hung head. He was late, and Kakashi wasn't happy…

* * *

Sai felt relieved and disappointed all at once. He was glad the whole situation was over, but the feeling something more should have happened tugged at him. Like usual, the other students didn't sit at their desks. They only continued talking until Asuma made his way into the class exactly a minute late, also as usual. "Ok, sit your asses down." Asuma grumbled.

Some of the kids laughed, some didn't. Sai wasn't even aware anything had happened. His brain was still stuck on the few moments before. Asuma prattled on about something or other, then passed out the exam. Sai lightly touched the back of his neck. A soft ping! got his attention. He had gotten a message on Skype. No one had heard, so he turned his volume down and opened the program. Naruto had messaged him.

Naruto: Hey! Saw what happened! Anything goin on between you two? Ya kept making googly eyes at each other.

Sai paused after reading before replying with;

Sai: I don't know.

Naruto didn't reply after that. But Sai did notice when Naruto pulled his phone from his pocket and hid it under the table as he texted. On the other side of the building, Kiba's phone buzzed in his pocket…


	4. IV

Kiba walked into his classroom, eyes turned away from the stares fixated on his back. He approached Kakashi, his English teacher, and explained to him a simple lie as to why he was late. During his telling of said fib, he couldn't stop thinking about Sai, that moment, and began to loose track of his words…

"There was a block in the stairwell and…. yeah the stairwell… " Kiba trailed off.

Kakashi shot him a look that clearly meant "Shut up and sit down." He followed the implied instruction and sat in the back of the room. Kakashi droned on about their tests, and of course it's difficulty (as usual), while Kiba muffled out the noise. He thought of Sai once again, only this time not interupted by bells, or angry teachers.

He imagined the scent of Sai's hair, his clothing — the taste of his soft lips. _'What am I thinking!' _he thought. He still couldn't comprehend this feelings for his friend, but yet didn't want to stop thinking about him. He liked it - being in a paradise of this wave of emotion that nobody has made him feel before.

Kiba could feel himself glowing red as he thought of the Sai more, so he began to focus on outside objects. He gawked out the window, a bird catching his eye, that is, until he felt a vibration come from his pant pocket, startling him in the process. Looking around to see who might be looking, he saw that the majority of the class wasn't paying attention to Kakashi's speech either.

Once he thought he was clear, he slided his phone out of his pocket and placed it behind his school bag. Periodically looking up at Kakashi, making sure he didn't happen to look over at him, he unlocked his phone. Noticing the little red '1' over his 'Messages' tab, he tapped the screen, opening the message.

* * *

Naruto. No surprise there. He was always texting in class but why now of all times? Kiba read the message as discreetly.

Naruto: Dude, what the hell is going on?

Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

What the fuck are you talking about?

Naruto: You and Sai! Jesus! Since when the hell do you decide to bang one of my friends and not tell me?

Kiba ducked his head as if everyone in the room had just seen their conversation. What the hell was that idiot blathering about?

wtf? dude i am NOT banging SAI of all people!

Kiba clicked send and instantly felt bad about it. But he didn't have long to dwell on the feeling before he got another text.

Naruto: Ok whatever. I don't believe you, but I'll take it for now. Just tell me next time you eye sex up someone I know ya jerk. :/

Kiba promptly clicked out a "Fuck you" and hit send. Asshole.

On the other side of the school Sai worked with no avail at his exam. Normally his concentration was perfect no matter the situation. But it was perfectly clear there was no way this was going to get done. With the schedule for tomorrow the way it was he'd have plenty of time to make this up. Sighing, he stood and took his paper to Asuma; excusing himself to the office. It took about ten minutes to convince the nurse he was ok to walk home. On his way out of the school he passed by Kakashi's room. Looking in he saw Kiba. Shaking his head he dismissed the complicated feeling that arose. Maybe when he got home he could go swimming. That could certainly clear his mind.


	5. V

In the last fifteen minutes of class, Kiba couldn't help but stare at the clock. It ticked away, the intervals between the clicks getting longer and longer. Kiba remembered his grandmothers' words, 'A watched pot never boils', and turned away from the clock. He could almost hear the circular demon laughing at his frustration. Finally, the bell sounded. Kiba stood from his seat, and rushed out of classroom, receiving another glare from Kakashi.

After pushing through crowds of students, he finally made it to the student parking lot. Approaching his red moped, he hopped on, inserted the keys, and made his way home. Kiba rushed inside and threw his bag onto the kitchen table, where he found a note from his mother. Out to get groceries, be back soon. - Love Mom He sighed, and made his way up stairs. His sister was in college now, and he had never had a father, so he was home alone.

Entering his messy bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed, although not before pushing aside piles of weekend clothing that occupied much of the space. He pulled off his black uniform jacket, and went on to unbutton his white dress shirt. Although when his index finger met his neck, he felt a shock jolt through his body, and down his trousers.

Not moving his hand from it's place he saw his door creak open, black hair emerging from around the corner. Sai stood in front of him, chest exposed to Kiba's virgin eyes. His said friend stepped forward, and was soon standing directly in from of him. Kiba stared at the man in front of him and was taken by surprise when he was pushed onto his back, his bedsheets engulfing his body. Sai then trailed his hand down Kiba's bare chest and proceeded to unbutton the boys' trousers. Pulling them off, Sai's expression proved starving when his eyes found the growing bulge in Kiba's boxer briefs.

Kiba looked away, his body was so sensitive… he didn't understand what was going on. A peach flush spread acrossed his face as he followed Sai's gesture, removing his underpants; now he lay completely nude.

Sai stayed silent, and pulled a bottle of lube out of Kiba's side table. Emptying a portion onto his index finger, he aligned it at the brunette's entrance. Kiba stared at his friend, and gave him a nod of approval, and was slowly entered. Kiba threw his head back as he winced in pain, but was suddenly countered with a rush of pleasure originating from his groin. He brought his eyes back to Sai, who he saw had taken Kiba's length into his mouth all at once. Kiba's heartbeat began to quicken as Sai bobbed his head up and down, and soon added another finger to Kiba's hole.

Kiba whined in pain and pleasure, he had never felt this good before. He was still a virgin, and the only one to enter him was… him. Through his half closed lids, he saw the expression claiming Sai's face. It was devious, and he seemed to enjoy the sight of the squirming brunettes' muscular body. Sai still didn't say a word…

Making a scissoring motion, Sai to quickened his pace, causing Kiba to moan louder, and louder until he began to see stars; Sai had found his prostate. Thrusting his long, nimble fingers against the mound, he pulled at Kiba faster causing him to groan loudly. Finally reaching his peak, tears welled up in Kiba's eyes as he screamed in ecstasy. Sai moved both of his hands as fast as he could, causing spurts of white to shoot onto his mouth, the brunette could feel his friend drinking down the warm liquid as it came out of his member. Kiba panted heavily, and stared back at the dark haired boy.

Kiba began to drift asleep, happiness spreading across his body. He stole one last look at Sai, and was met with a sweet smile, followed by a kiss on the forehead. His eyes finally shut, and he drifted into dreamland.

An hour and a half later, Kiba found himself still lying in his bed. When he shifted, he felt a familiar jolt trail down to his groin. He felt that his hand was griped around his member, and his arm, which was now asleep, pinned under his back. The white liquid that he had remembered to have been happily drank by his dark haired accomplice seemed to be sticking his bottom of his bedsheets. Was I just… imagining that? Kiba thought this to himself as he fought back the tears that desired access to his eyes. He heard his mother enter the house… not wanting to see her at the moment, he stepped into the shower, and locked the door behind him. He knew she wouldn't bother him here, and he just sat at the bottom of the porcelain crevice, staring at the streams of water coming out of the shower head.


End file.
